Fire and Ice
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: es un songfic de KulaXK',cancion de Within Temptation. Espero que sea de su agrado :D


**Disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa de videos juegos SNK Playmore.**

**Advertencia: Es un songfic. Cancion Within Temptation.**

_**Letras negritas: es la canción**_

_Letras: pensamientos de Kula y de K'_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego y Hielo (Fire and ice)<strong>

Kula estaba en el parque de South Towm junto con Diana, Foxy, K', Máxima y con Whip. Ella no dejaba de mirar al chico de cabello plateado, K' se peleaba con máxima por la comida, Foxy y Diana se reían pero menos Kula era extraño que esta vez no le encontró la gracia a esta pequeña pelea. Ya que ella recordaba lo que le había dicho K'…

**Flash Black:**

K' estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión, el cambia en diferentes canales con el control pero no encontraba nada bueno para distraerse. Kula bajaba por las escaleras y vio que su compañero estaba sentado en el sillón.

_-me acerco o no me acerco a él, para decirle lo que yo siento por el –pensaba la de cabello celeste.-mejor le digo-_

Ella se acerca al chico y le dice:

-¡Hola K'!-dijo kula sentándose al lado de él.

El chico de cabello plateado no le daba importancia a la chica, el la ignoraba.

-K' ¿qué piensas de mí?-le preguntaba ella

-Que eres….-K' se sonrojaba y no podía terminar la frase

-¿sí?- le insistía con su mirada

_-no puedo perder mi tiempo con ella, siento una atracción pero… ella es mi enemiga, ella tenía que cumplir una misión que le habían mandado el NETS, el Fuego y el Hielo nunca se llevaron bien cómo va a terminar esta relación, por mi parte antes no la quería como una amiga o en el equipo, pero creo que la veo más que una enemiga o compañera de equipo-pensaba el de cabello plateado, cuando miraba sus ojos cafés claros e medio rojizos._

El suspira –que eres una mocosa que me viene a preguntar estupideces-le contesta mal K'

-pero K'…-dijo kula con una mirada triste

-k ', yo te quiero abrir mi corazón-dijo Kula acercándose un poco más a el

-Kula tú no eres de mi tipo-le contesta K'

La de cabello celeste se levanta con una mirada triste hacia el chico y le dice:

-K' sé que me estas mintiendo-lo único que le dijo la chica hacia él._-puede que no me esté mintiendo, creo que si soy una infantil, yo creí que él estaba enamorado de mi-pensaba la chica_

_**Cada palabra que dices es una mentira**_

_**Huye de mi querida**_

_**Pero todos los indicios va a decir tu corazón está muerto**_

_**Enterrados todos los recuerdos**_

_**Cubierto con tierra**_

_**¿Dónde está el amor que alguna vez tuvimos**_

_**Nuestro destino no está seguro**_

_**¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que había**_

_**Deje que el fuego quema el hielo**_

_**¿Dónde está el amor que alguna vez tuvimos**_

_**¿Es todo una mentira?**_

_**Y todavía me pregunto por qué el cielo ha muerto**_

La chica se mete en su cuarto y se tira en la cama abrazando a su almohada.

-_¿Por qué k'...¿porque me haces esto?, acaso tu no sientes algo por mí, acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti…Me siento tan mal, quemaste mi único corazón de hielo. ¿Dónde hay amor?...-pensaba Kula mientras que una lagrima pasaba por sus mejillas._

**Fin del Flash Black**

Diana mira a kula muy extrañada y le empieza a preguntar:

-¿te sientes bien amiga?-

-si estoy bien-le contesta la chica

-Kula si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo-le dijo Diana tratando de levantarle el ánimo a la chica.

-gracias Diana-le agradece Kula sonriendo-cada vez estoy cerca de la locura-dijo la joven en voz baja.

Máxima se queda viendo a Kula y le pregunta a K':

-¡oye! K' ¿que le hiciste a Kula?-

-nada no le hice nada-repite el chico-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunta este

-porque la noto triste, ella ni si quiera saco una sonrisa en todo el día-

-pues no le dije nada-repite este

_**Los cielos están cayendo**_

_**Estoy respirando pero ¿por qué?**_

_**En silencio me aferro a tú y yo**_

Kula estaba mirando para otro lado-_soy una tonta ¿Por qué me enamore de el?-se preguntaba en su mente-para el yo no le importó, ahora sé que él no me ama-_

_**Más cerca de la locura**_

_**Entierra con vida**_

_**¿Dónde está el amor que alguna vez tuvimos**_

_**No se puede negar**_

_**¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que había**_

_**Deje que el fuego quema el hielo**_

_**¿Dónde está el amor que alguna vez tuvimos?**_

_**¿Es todo una mentira?**_

_**Y todavía me pregunto por qué el cielo ha muerto**_

Foxy, Diana e Máxima dejan solos a ambos jóvenes. –Mas vale que no la dañes otra vez-le dijo máxima mirando al de cabello plateado.-no le are nada a ella-contesta el joven en tono frio.

Diana y Foxy se van a un pequeño bar que quedaba cerca del parque, mientras que Whip y el amigo de K', se fueron a dar vueltas por el parque para matar el tiempo. El chico se le acerca a ella,-Kula ¿que tienes?-le pregunta el de cabello plateado, me tiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans grises.

-no me pasa nada-contesta la chica

El chico de cabello plateado se sienta en el suelo al lado de ella, y le mira a los ojos._-siento que mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte-pensaba el chico_

_-sé que soy una infantil, sé que parezco una niñita, pero esta niñita esta enamorada de ti. Y eso es lo que tu no entiendes-pensaba la chica cuando lo miraba a los ojos._

_**Los cielos están cayendo**_

_**Estoy respirando pero ¿por qué?**_

_**En silencio me aferro a tú y yo**_

_**Huyes que esconder**_

_**Al otro lado del universo.**_

-Kula se lo que te voy a decir es extraño pero…-él no podía terminar la frase.

-¿si?-insistía ella

-perdón por lo que te dije la ultima vez-le contesta en tono frio.

-¿te estas disculpando?-le pregunta la de cabello celeste

-si- le contesta mirando para otro lado.

-_por un momento creí que él me iba a decir que me amaba-piensa kula mientras lo miraba._

_**Cuando estás a salvo de todo lo que usted persigue**_

_**Pero el mundo ha ido a donde quieras**_

_**Y ¿se siente demasiado tarde por lo que estamos separando?**_

_**¿Puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa?**_

_**Y todavía me pregunto por qué el cielo ha muerto**_

_**Los cielos están cayendo**_

_**Estoy respirando pero ¿por qué?**_

_**En silencio me aferro a tú y yo**_

_**Cada palabra que digo es una mentira**_

La joven le besa en la mejilla como diciendo "estas perdonado", K' se sonrojaba ambos se levantan para irse a casa, la chica guarda todas las cosas del picnic. Kula sin decir nada le agarra del brazo a K' solamente se sonrojaba.-no te quiero-le dijo ella soltándolo

K' no le dio importancia a eso, él se apresuró en caminar más rápido que en quedarse con ella para seguirla escuchando.-sé que cualquier palabra que te diga, sabes que es una mentira-dijo Kula en voz baja siguiendo al joven.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_espero que sea de su agrado :D _


End file.
